Self Organizing or Self Optimizing Network technologies (SON) make use of historical performance data, run time metrics and/or call event data to optimize configuration parameters associated with individual network elements and groups of network elements. Such optimizations include Automated Neighbor Relations (ANR) optimization whereby handover statistics from individual cells are tracked and analyzed and the results of that analysis are used to autonomously optimize neighbor lists associated with individual network cells.
However, cellular networks are not static over time. Due to activities such as the introduction of new network cells and maintenance that temporarily suspends operation of cells before returning them to active service, errors in automated metrics based algorithms may be introduced for cells that are not in service or have recently been introduced into service. For example, a cell may be temporarily removed from service for routine maintenance while a system continues to collect performance data for the cell. Low values in performance reports may cause the cell to be removed as a valid neighbor from the neighbor lists of nearby cells due to the apparent drop in performance over the period in which the cell was removed from service.